The True Story
by ChelydraSerpetina100801
Summary: What really happened to Ryo Hagane: the true story of why he wasn't in Zero-G as found in Tsubasa Otori's diary entries.


**Disclaimer- I never have and never will own Beyblade, I do however own the plot of this story. YESSS MINE, ALL MINE!**

**A/N- This story takes place after the events of Metal Fury and before the events of Shogun Steel (or Zero-G, whichever floats your boat). It is my (slightly questionable) explanation for Ryo's disappearance. Told from Tsubasa's POV. This is all written in his secret diary.**

August 11th,  
I am worried for my friends safety. I find the return of the dark power imminent. I am sure of this fact because I am noticing many strange things in my daily life, for one, I am experiencing very sadistic thoughts about watching people suffering. And I ate salmon for dinner instead of trout. I now long for power and am determined to gain it in some way. I lay awake yesterday night thinking about how I should try to fulfill this new desire, when it hit me, I need to be the new director of the WBBA! It is a genius idea and all I have to do is get rid of that pesky Ryo Hagane. However that is easier said then accomplished. I shall have to be vigilant in my proceedings.

August 14th,  
I am concealing my growing descent into the dark side (What? They had eagles!) from my friends, they are all unaware I am sure. Yu is being very clingy and his genius brain is probably noticing that something is wrong. I will need to be wary of him. Meanwhile, I had a cherry smoothie for breakfast today, it was delicious and I must remember to give that recipe to Ryo. After all, I am trying to befriend him because things will be much easier if he trusts me.

August 18th,  
After I ate my midnight snack of blackberries and spinach salad I went over to Ryo's house to try and break in. As I was sneaking around the outside of Ryo's house I heard the strangest noise coming from the front porch. I looked up and he, Ryo, was standing there. So I freaked and ran. While I was running, I heard a slight rushing noise and so I stopped and turned to see what it was. Bad idea on my part. Burn Fireblaze smacked me so hard in the face that I think I broke my nose! As I fell to the ground I heard snoring, I looked up and Ryo was sound asleep. RYO COULD DO THAT WHEN HE WAS ASLEEP! I was in awe of the skills he had. I got back up ran back to my apartment to bandage my nose and try and find a new way to get rid of the 'Immortal Phoenix'

August 19th,  
After the events of last night, I knew I would have to improve greatly to ever accomplish my goal of taking over as director. I was careful in covering up any traces that I was at Ryo's house yesterday. I said that I had smashed into a tree while I was leaping off a cliff into a lake trying to fly like Eagle and broke my nose. Everyone believed me because, after my epic entry into Metal Fusion, who wouldn't?

September 7th,  
I have tried and failed to get rid of Ryo twenty two times now, so like the saying goes, I burned all the evidence that I tried, that is the reason why this diary skips 19 days. I will only try thrice more to gain the position before I either quit or resort to epic measures. My next move is to communicate with extraterrestrial life and get some alien life forms to either kidnap or kill Ryo. I pray it will work!

September 8th,  
As it turns out, radios and muffins are not ideal tools for communication with other life forms. I had to scrap that idea. I need to find some way to exterminate Ryo and i know a perfect way. Go call Jeff the Killer and say that I need his help in killing someone, or just killing someone and making it look like he did it.

September 10th,  
I am not going to complete my mission at this pace, I need to come up with another idea for getting Ryo outta my hair. Wait. Hair! Oh I just got a perfect plan! I will ride on a sleigh over to Ryo's house, climb down his chimney, cut off my hair, and then tie him up with my hair and... I don't know, I'll think of something eventually! Let me begin preparations...

September 14th,  
My plan actually worked! Due to budget cuts and lack of chimneys, I was wasn't able to ride in a sleigh or slide down a chimney. So I walked and climbed in so bathroom window. Then I tied Ryo up in my hair, and dragged him towards a cave by the beach that was created by Dr. Ziggurat, and let him have Ryo to do arrangements on and power the new Spiral Core he was rebuilding. And in return, he gave me a antidote to the dark power that he concocted from Ryuga's data. I then went back home and went to sleep after this good day of hard work was over.

September 30th,  
I think back to some of my old plans from this directors chair I call my own. I admit they may have had their flaws here and there, but, who doesn't think poisoning flowers is a great plan? (Until they explode in your face and you have to get the antidote in two minutes)

##################END##################

**A/N And then Zero-G happened and he was the director. And he had shorter hair. Tsubasa never told anyone what truly happened. Until one day Yu discovered his diary while exploring and this was published.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! IF YOU DONT I WILL SEND YU AFTER ALL OF YOU AND HE WILL MAKE YOU PAY!**


End file.
